Until That Day Come
by Gia-XY
Summary: Truth had to be revealed. But, sometimes it's just hard to … accept the truth …./ Shounen-ai. AU. Requested by Aira Aura. First Love Series.


**Until That Day Come**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Requested By:** Aira Aura

 **.**

 **Summary:**  
Truth had to be revealed. But, sometimes it's just hard to … accept the truth ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin

 **.**

 **Rated:** T

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**  
Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**  
AU, OOC, _shounen-ai_ , some Japanese terms, some non-formal language, some grammar mistakes, DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was that scene again ….

A really small child with hoodie on his head sat alone in a dark alley. He trembled and hugged something in his arms.

It's raining, but I somehow sure he's not trembling because the coldness of the rain water. He's scared ….

"Papa …. Mama …."

I was right in front of him, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even touch him ….

"… will be a good boy …."

He kept talking to himself. Both his eyes closed in fear.

The rain kept pouring down, didn't know that a human child was suffering from fear of being alone.

"… won't make Papa and Mama mad again …. Take … home …."

He had a small voice, made my ears couldn't really catch what he mumbled.

"… Reira won't be a burden …. So, please take Reira home …."

My eyes widen when I heard him saying his own name.

… Rei … ra …? He said … Reira? His name is … Reira? But, wasn't Reira …

… _me …?_

Then, the scene was gone. All black, I didn't know what happened after that.

 **~XxX~**

"Reira …. Reira …! Reira!"

I gasped when heard Nii-sama's voice called me. I looked up, and found Nii-sama looked at me with worried face.

… Looked like I just spaced out ….

"Are you okay, Reira? If you feel sick, we can just go back and tell Yuuya you're not coming today."

I smiled a little, and then shook my head.

"I'm okay, Nii-sama." I said, tried to assure Nii-sama.

Like what we always did all these months, Nii-sama and I were going to visit Sakaki Yuuya's house together. It's our routine in once a month because Nii-sama always busy with his work. So, I tried to make him agreeing to play with me and Yuuya once a month.

Because it's just once a month, I didn't want to ruin our moment together. After all, I have already thought of Yuuya as my own brother.

Nii-sama sighed, then smiled and patted my head.

"I will let it go this time. But, please tell me if there's something wrong."

I nodded, silently told Nii-sama that I would obey his words. Then, I looked down again.

There's no way I would tell Nii-sama about the dream I had sometimes when I slept. It just … too weird …. Too weird that I felt concerned about it ….

Must I ask Nii-sama if … if I maybe ever … dumped once …?

No! No! I couldn't let Nii-sama know about that dream!

That … that was a thing I had to keep to myself …!

 **~XxX~**

"Why are you here?"

A sweet smile was seen on his face. No, not Nii-sama. Nii-sama's not smiling. When everyone might be think Nii-sama wore a poker face, he was looked annoyed enough for me. Who I meant wearing a sweet smile was ….

"Eeh~? I can't~? But, this not your house, and Onee-san also don't mind I come to visit for a while~!"

… I mean … _him_ , … Shiun'in Sora ….

Uh, than a sweet smile, I had to say that it was a threatening smile ….

"Nah, Reiji, I also don't know Sora would come too …." Yuuya said as he served some orange juice for me and Nii-sama.

I thought Nii-sama still annoyed, but he could control it so his expression still normal—in Akaba Reiji category I meant.

I smiled a little in silent. I knew Nii-sama was annoyed, but I couldn't help but be happy to see Sora that day.

"Oh, and if Sora's here, then he can play with Reira too!"

Nii-sama nodded in agreement when he heard Yuuya's statement, and then smiled.

"That's right—"

"No if you will go seduce Yuuya when I babysit your brother!" Sora shouted in upset tone.

I smiled when I saw Sora's reaction. He's really care about Yuuya, right? Somehow, I envied Yuuya when Sora gave him more attention. Besides, Sora just saw me as a child younger than him. If there's rank for people Sora's cared about, maybe Yuuya was in the first place and I get lower position than Yuuya.

No, no, no! They're just friends! I shouldn't think like that!

"—ra …? Reira?"

I gasped when suddenly my ears caught Sora's voice, and then I looked up.

"You okay? You look like want to kill someone."

I blinked. Sora's face just in front of mine looked confused.

… I … want to kill someone? Uh, I ought to be overthought ….

I smiled a little, then looked down a little because I embarrassed with Sora's face right in front of me. He bowed and his face just some centimetres in front of me ….

"I'm alright …. Uh …."

I looked around us, and then blinked. Nii-Sama and Yuuya ….

"If you're searching for that two, they go to Yuuya's bedroom when you're busy thinking by yourself. Your brother, … he's really a wolf, huh?" Sora said as he straightened his body and looked lazily at the door.

Nii-sama and Yuuya? When? Didn't they just quarrel with Sora a moment ago? What were they doing in Yuuya's room? Searching for something?

"Seriously, Reira." I gasped when hear Sora's voice just in one of my ears and his breath tickled my ear. I immediately looked beside me and found Sora looked at me with annoyed face. "You must learn to focus when you're with another person. Not all of people kind like me and want to understand your attitude. It's rude actually—when you're ignoring another people I mean."

I blinked. Rude? But, I didn't mean too ….

I sighed my breath. He's right actually …. Just because Nii-sama, Yuuya, and Sora understand, it didn't mean other people understand ….

So, it's bad if I kept busy with my own thoughts when there were another people with me …. I must note it ….

"Well, actually, I understand you didn't mean to ignore my existence." Sora sat beside me and looked up with uninterested expression. "Even if you really meant it, I won't care actually. But, I know that you're too anxious to do that."

I smiled. Sora's really blunt. I didn't hate that. I knew that he didn't mean something bad. In spite of that, I was happy to know that Sora actually knew my personality.

"I won't do that again if I with you. I don't want you to think that I ignore you." I said as I smiled at Sora happily—something that I could do sincerely with him since … I didn't remember when ….

Sora looked away from me.

"I-I said that I don't care if you ignore me!"

I laughed. Sora's really cute when he's not honest.

We sat in silent for some minutes as Sora didn't want to look at me. I thought he's still shy from my words earlier, made me thought that it's better if I didn't say that. It's kind of embarrassing actually.

Felt the awkward atmosphere between us, I stood up. Sora looked at me with confused face.

"I-I will search for Nii-sama!"

"Eh? Wha—Reira! Wait!"

I run away from the living room with flushed face, didn't care that Sora called me. It's too embarrassing to look at him at that moment ….

I thought Sora didn't follow me, because I only heard my steps sound. I kind of disappointed, but also relieved. It's better if I calmed myself first and searched for Nii-sama and Yuuya.

I smiled when I found the door of Yuuya's room.

"—tell him?!"

I blinked when I heard Yuuya's voice. Was he talking with Nii-sama?

I was walking faster to Yuuya's room, wanted to hear what they talking about. The door was closed, but I could hear Yuuya's voice clearly because he's half shouting.

"You can't keep this forever from him, Reiji. He needed to know this!"

I heard Nii-sama voice talked back to Yuuya, but I didn't know what he talking about.

What were they talking about?

"Reira won't like it! Don't you understand?! His trauma's still there! He's scared and will always keep his fright from anyone if you don't explain the real situation to him! It might be take some time for him to understand, but it better than nothing!"

I gasped when I heard my name called by Yuuya. I wouldn't like what …? And, my trauma …?

"YES! YOU BASTARD! REIRA NEED TO KNOW THAT HE'S NOT AKABA BEFORE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN?!"

I startled on where I stood. My eyes widened as I didn't believe what I just heard.

… What …? I … I wasn't Akaba before …? Was that mean … I wasn't Nii-sama's brother …?

No! No! No! It's not like that! There ought to be something wrong! Maybe Yuuya was wrong …. Or … it was just some … misunderstanding …?

Or … Did I mishear what Yuuya said …?

Then, that scene played on my head—the scene that I always saw in my dreams ….

The cold small alley …. The child who cried silently there …. The child who actually was … me …? He's really … me …?

I gripped my head as I felt it started to spin.

… No …. No …. NO! HE'S NOT ME! HE'S NOT ME! He's not …!

I didn't feel my body anymore. I didn't even remember where I before.

"… ra …! Reira …!"

No …, that child was …

… _me_ ….

 **~XxX~**

I tried to open my eyes as I felt something on my hand. No, it wasn't "something on my hands". It's " _someone held_ my hand".

As I kept trying to open my eyes, I looked to my side.

I just wanted to scream when I realized someone beside me, but I held my scream because I realized that person was sleeping. No, not just "someone" or "that person" …. It's … Sora …!

"Oh, Reira. You're awake?"

Still in the middle of shock, I looked to the room's door.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuya who called my name earlier walked to where I lied—on the only bed in the room.

Hurriedly, I sat on the bed.

… What just … happened? Wasn't this Yuuya's bed? Why was I lying in Yuuya's bed? Why was Sora who usually didn't really care about me lying beside the bed I'm lying on? And he's holding my hand?

"Your brother is downstairs. You can meet him whenever you ready and he promise he will answer all your questions …." Yuuya said as he smiled … and his smile as if he felt guilty about something ….

I looked into the sleeping Sora again, then thought hard.

… Wasn't I with Sora before this …?

… No …? Ah, right, I went to search for Nii-sama and Yuuya to Yuuya's room …. Then ….

"Sora found you fainted near my room when I was with Reiji. When Sora screamed your name, we immediately come out from the room and helped to bring you in."

As Yuuya's smile faded, I remembered.

… Right …. I heard it …. I searched for Yuuya and Nii-sama … and then I heard the fact … about I wasn't … Nii-sama's brother ….

Yuuya's looked more and more felt guilty.

"… You shocked, right …? Sorry, it's my fault. Maybe Reiji's right …. This topic should be holded until you're older—"

"No! It's not Yuuya's fault! I—"

"—Reira …?"

I stopped when I heard a small voice called my name. Then I felt the hand that held my hand moved a little.

"Sora …?" I called my hand's holder name as I looked to him.

Sora's eyes half opened. He blinked some times, and then smiled happily.

"You're finally awake?" Sora asked with sleepy voice.

"Finally" …?

Then, I realized that Yuuya's room have already lighted by a lamp on the room's ceiling.

… It's night already?

"It's already night, I think it better if Reira—"

"—go home with meee~!" Sora cut Yuuya's words while he was raising his hand happily, still looked half asleep for me.

"Don't play around when I and Reiji still confused Sora. You know you can't take Reira home in a condition like this, right?" Yuuya asked in annoyed voice.

Actually, I knew Sora might talk randomly because he just awake, but I couldn't but being happy when he said that I better go home with him.

"Eeeh? Isn't it worse if Reira go home with that wolf right now? I think Reira need some times to calm himself and Yuuya won't be any help." Sora said cheerfully with his usual cute large smile.

Yuuya gave Sora a flat annoyed face as he heard that he won't be any help for me.

… Well, I should admit that Sora was true though …. I felt not worthy to be at Nii-sama's side this time …. I need some times to think about the fact that I just heard from Yuuya's mouth before this …. And I didn't want Yuuya to be uncomfortable by my presence at his house ….

… But, was it okay to come with Sora? Would I be a bother for him?

"I see. Shiun'in Sora is right."

I jerked when I heard a very familiar voice. Once I turned my head to the door direction, I saw Nii-sama stand there.

"Reiji …."

… Nii-sama …? Since when …?

"Nah, I think you two still need some time to talk. So, since The President has already given permission, I will take Reira go home with me for now!"

When I realized, Sora have already pulled my hand until I out from the bed. Ah, right …. Our hand still linked together ….

"Bye bye~! Will visit again if Reira felt better~!"

Without looking at Nii-sama, Sora pulled me out of the room.

"Wait, So—"

Yuuya stopped his words when Nii-sama said something, but I couldn't really hear what he said. On the other side, Sora's still pulling me without said anything.

I wanted to look back at Nii-sama but I didn't get any brave ….

… _Is this really okay …?_

 **~XxX~**

"You can sleep in this room. Maybe it's small, but I think it's enough for you to sleep. If you need something, I'm on the other room."

I just stared at Sora when he explained about his apartment room to me. The opposite from before, the cheerful sleepy Sora from before became the usual Sora who careless when we out from Yuuya's house.

… As I thought, my way to make Sora falling in love with me was still too long ….

But, as I thought, it's not the right time to think about made Sora falling in love with me even if I got the chance right on that time.

… Was I really … not Nii-sama's brother …?

"… Reira, are you alright?"

I looked to Sora when he asked to me. Sora was asking me, but he gave his back to me.

… Did he … worry about me …?

"I think you need your bear to release your stress, but you don't bring it to Yuuya's house today and it's no way we go back to your brother. So …," Sora looked to me with a little redden check, "i-if you want … you can use my stuffed animal instead …. Ju-just if you want to, okay?!"

I was speechless in where I stood, amazed and didn't believe what I just saw. Sora was blushing … in front of me …?

… Somehow … I couldn't help myself to say, "Sora, you're cute …."

Sora looked at me in panic as I laughed a little and said that.

"Wh-who are you called cute?! You're stressed out, Reira! You need to sleep … now!" Sora shouted in panic.

Then, he hurriedly went outside the room, still in a strange way because he panicked.

I still laughed. Sora was really cute.

Then, I stopped my laugh.

… Strange …. How could I laugh in a situation like that? I just discovered that I wasn't my brother's blood-tied family. Even everyone knew I couldn't be calm about that.

"… Is it because of Sora …?" I mumbled to myself.

Right …. Maybe Sora was the one who made me calmed down ….

I startled when suddenly a voice of opened door got through my ears. Hurriedly, I looked to the room's door and get startled again because someone peeped from there.

"Wh-what with that reaction?!" That person—who I recognized as Sora after that—shouted in protest.

I bowed in panic as I didn't want Sora to get mad at me.

"So-sorry! I just shocked!"

Sora sighed as I kept bowing to him. Then, he threw something to me.

I caught the thing Sora threw in reflex, then realized that it's a stuffed animal—a cute pink bear that bigger than my bear.

"I have many stuffed animals in my room, so … you can use that I think …." Sora said with a little blush on his face, made me want to giggle as I thought that he's really cute.

"Um, Reira …." I blinked, and then looked at Sora who called me. "You can stay here as long if you want. I know that … this isn't easy for you and you just … need time to adjust with the fact that you just heard …."

I looked down. Sora's really worry about me …. Should I … be happy?

I was in the middle of a problem and my … maybe, friend … was worrying me. Should I be happy that he worried? If he worried, wasn't it bad? Wasn't it bad because I made a problem for him to think?

… I didn't know anymore ….

"Hey, Reira."

Sora peeped more into the room. His face was looked serious.

"You don't really have to think about this problem I think—of course I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean … isn't it doesn't matter even if you're not Akaba by blood and flesh? I think how your brother's think of you as his brother and that won't be changed."

I stayed silent when I saw Sora smiled a little. Somehow … he's looked a little sad …. I wonder why ….

And about what Sora just said …. It's kind of hard to think about it …. Was I really worthy to be Nii-sama's brother? I wasn't related to him by blood and I wasn't a genius like him. What made me worthy to be his brother?

Then, I heard Sora's sigh.

"That's why I said that you don't have to think about it!" Sora pouted a little. "Let me tell you something, Reira. Everything doesn't always work as what we think. I know that your brother looks really cold, but can't you see that he does really love you as his brother?"

"Eh?" I was shocked when I listen to Sora's explanation.

… Nii-sama …? He loves me as his brother …?

… Right, Nii-sama always worry about me if I scared or go somewhere without him …. Even if I go with Yuuya, sometimes he still worried to mu—he's worry too much? But, I wasn't his brother …. Why …?

… Was it because he really loves me as his brother? Like what Sora said?

"See?" I looked to Sora again, and he smiled genuinely this time. "I think you've already realizes that he really loves you more than you always think."

I silenced. Sora's so confident with his words. As long I knew Sora, he never lied.

"It's okay if you still can't accept the truth. But, I think your brother is waiting for you in worry right now. So—"

"Sora, did you experience something like this before?" I asked bluntly as Sora's talking and made his move to left my room.

Sora startled a little when he heard my question. Then, he looked back at me with indescribable face. Was he shocked that I asked something like that?

"… I …."

"I-it's okay! It just slipped from my mouth, so … you don't need to answer—"

"I'll answer that if you meet your brother again."

I closed my eyes, thinking that Sora got mad with me. But, then, I stared and Sora and blinking in confusion.

"You'll … answer?"

Sora nodded happily, and then smiled.

"Well, just if you have already known the detail about yourself later."

I just stared at Sora, didn't know what I should say.

"Then, good night, Reira."

I nodded and said with a little voice, "Good night, Sora …."

Then, Sora closed the door, left me alone in the room without his company.

I hugged Sora's pink bear tightly.

I had a feeling that Sora could read my mind. Like what I asked him earlier, was it because he experienced the same thing as me? I never knew about Sora family and he even lived alone in the apartment room where I stayed.

… I wondered … if it was true … then … what kind of reaction did Sora make before?

No, no. I couldn't say for sure that he had a same experience as me.

Ah, I forgot to ask if he knew I wasn't an Akaba from the start …. Well, I thought he wouldn't answer me until I met Nii-sama though ….

… Sora was right …. Nii-sama should wait for me at home …. He might be worried about me …. It's true that I frightened to know the truth—to know that I wasn't Nii-sama's biological brother, not the truth that I might be dumped by my real family—but … if I keep frightened … Nii-sama would worry about me ….

… It's okay …. Even if I wasn't an Akaba biologically … Nii-sama was still Nii-sama …. He's my brother …. He loved me as his brother all this time even if I wasn't his blood-tied family, it wouldn't change for sure ….

I smiled a little, remembering Nii-sama's face, then Yuuya, and then ….

… Sora ….

Yeah, I should tell him tomorrow that I would meet Nii-sama … in this mean time ….

No, I had to ready. I had to. I couldn't keep everyone worrying. And I couldn't keep troubling Sora ….

… _This is the time to try and take the first step to be brave …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note(s):  
** _Nii-sama_ : A way to call big brother in more respectful way in Japanese.  
 _Onee-san_ : Means big sister in Japanese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:  
** So, this story was requested by Aira Aura. Thanks for requesting!  
It's hard. Really, it's hard to write Reira's reaction about the truth that he's not Akaba by DNA. Because this is series about Reira and Sora, I think Sora must have a role here. And … I think I'm too focused on ReiraSora …. Nah, what happened is happened.  
I will explain about Reira here because I won't make the scene where Reiji and Reira talk about this problem. You can't read if you want.  
So, Reira was dumped by his real father and mother because they have economic problem. They told Reira to wait for them at an alley and then they left him. Of course Reiji's the one who found Reira. Himika actually don't really like it when Reiji said he want to adopt Reira as his brother, but Himika just can't reject his son's wish. Reiou don't really care about Reira as long as Reira don't disturb him. Let's say that Reiou is a workaholic. Reira always think that he's Reiji's real brother and forgot about his real family because of shock. But he's still has some kind of trauma that make him scared to be dumped by people. That's why he's unconsciously hard to believe in people. Nah, please relate them by yourself because I couldn't really explain it well in English. In conclusion, his dreams are the results of his trauma.  
Sooo, I still have one more ReiraSora's request left to do. I will do it, just hope it's done before September because I've already start my class as college student that time. Actually, I'm kind of shocked that I could make an English fanfiction this long despite of the quality ….  
Well, sorry I made many mistakes up there, my grammar still that bad I think …. Thank you for reading!


End file.
